To Hell With Igor, Let's Gattai!
by Shrill-Tastic
Summary: Warning; Impossible amounts of GAR within! An epic battle between Death and a Man, Persona/Gurren Lagann style. Inspired by Fairly English Story! Expect manliness, bolters, and deities playing the 'Where Are My Teeth Now' game.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER; Yes, I have spoken with SamJaz. He has read the story so you don't have to worry about me just taking things from him without permission.

The following story was made for GAR only. Do not expect plot, character development, or a satisfying ending. Just expect manly spirit spurting from every orifice you have, even if you aren't a man. If you are indeed a lady, you might find you've grown a beard and testicles. Sorry about that.

Oh, and a heads up.

**This Is From Death's Point Of View.**

* * *

It is no small task for a man to stand on the same heights as a god.

But, it was a completely different matter for one to try to elevate themselves above gods.

Certainly a few had been foolish enough to try before, but none had ever come close to that one. There was once a man who humbled even the creator himself.

He appeared with no warning, descending from the heavens to take his place at the center of **OUR **throne. The gods did not live in some feeble palace, nay, we sit upon the stars themselves. So, why is it that this human stands here as if he belongs?

"Seems like I'm in the right place."

He spoke without any sort of the proper respect a human should display. There was no sense of awe either. Did he not realize who he was faced with? His eyes flicked over the individuals, even passing over **HIS** as if he was of no importance. It was only **HIS** merciful nature that kept **HIM** from ending his existence right then and there. The human's gaze finally locked onto **I.**

"You. I am here for Death."

He began walking towards me, **I** had little patience for this so I only uttered a single word.

**FALL**

The human's body turned to dust…

"You aren't half bad, but you are naïve if you think that is enough." **I** turned my head from my place on my throne, seeing the human sitting on the edge of a star cluster. "I'll tell all of you once. My fight is with Death, but I will not stand for anyone intervening." He spoke with such audacity that glares were cast his way. "If none of you leave, I will assume it's because you believe that it would take all of you to fight one man." Not a single one of us spoke, but slowly the others vanished leaving only the two of us.

**FOR YOUR HERESY, YOU SHALL SUFFER**

**I** held out my right hand, a long sword forming in it.

**I WILL GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE TO BEG FOR A MERCIFUL DEATH**

It didn't come as a surprise when the human didn't begin begging. His type had come before, arrogant and fat with power. Believed they could change the world and topple all those that sit on the heavens.

"My weapon is ready."

The human leaned forward a bit, his left hand gripping his right forearm as that arm's fingers were straightened as if he intended to chop something. He thought his hands alone could stop my blade?

**I** did not hesitate despite the foolishness of this human, my wings flapping once to send **I** towards him. **I** stabbed my blade at him as he thrust his hand forward. The two of us stood with our backs to one another now on either side of the galaxy. The blade in my hand split in two, soon followed by my hand bursting into two halves up to the shoulder. **I** turned to face him as my injury began to heal.

**THE ARCANA IS THE MEANS BY WHICH ALL IS-**

The card fluttering in front of **I **shattered, his hand piercing it to grip my neck and lift me from the ground.

"I'm afraid I'm not the patient sort of guy, Death."

He pointed towards me.

"Give me your all."

From the beginnings of my wings, an eerie blue began to crawl outwards. The two halves of my blade flew to my hands and I beheaded him. I fell to my feet while the human's body began to disintegrate.

**BEYOND THE BEATEN PATH LIES THE ABSOLUTE END, IT MATTERS NOT WHO YOU ARE…DEATH AWAITS YOU**

"You really don't get what being a man means do you?"

He rose from the cluster of stars below a good distance in front of **I**. There was no hesitation, one halve of the blade was flicked towards him and he side-stepped it as expected. The second halve of the blade was already flying towards him. His hand flew out, the tip of his finger flicking up and barely touching the tip of what remained of the blade causing the blade to flip in the other direction. He gripped the handle the moment it came his way and pointed the half a blade towards **I**.

"A man doesn't die, even when he's killed."

He had already worn my patience away so his foolish lunge was ended by my quickly formed replacement blade cleaving him in two. But, that man wasn't going to die from just that was he? It only took a moment for him to return, launching himself into the air from the ground below. My right hand lowered to the heavens, the stars below swirling and creating a handle for me to grip. **I** lifted it to aim for where he was free-falling towards me. The energy took shape just in time for the barrel to be pressed against his temple.

DAKKA

**I** turned my head, seeing the human stretching not far from where he had raised from the ground a moment before.

"That was a nice warm up…I'd say I enjoy finding new creative ways for you to kill me, but like I said I don't have that much patience."

**I** discarded the blade in my left hand to form a second bolter aiming them both towards him.

**MAN MUST TAKE A LESSON IN HUBRIS**

DAKKADAKKADAKKA

The human ran to the side, the infinite onslaught of rounds following him even as he leaped onto another star cluster to use it as cover. It shattered moments later, just in time for him to leap towards another. Following his movements was no challenge, but the distance between he and the rounds was growing bigger with each galaxy. It was then he finally attacked, leaping onto the galaxy we had stared our fight rushing towards me. **I** turned the bolters towards him, but he had closed the distance enough that there were only a few meters between us.

He spread his hands far apart and clapped them together just as the trigger was pulled.

The rounds froze midair as the sound of the clap echoed.

An immense forced followed, blowing **I** back through several galaxies. My wings spread, allowing **I** to finally right myself. **I** had lost my grip on the bolters at some point though, so that meant-

DAKKA

The round exploded the moment it hit the side of my skull. **I** turned to face my attacker only to see him holding one bolter by it's barrel. A sickening crack followed as my jaw was shattered by him pistol-whipping **I**. His barrage did not end as his knee soon crashed into my stomach throwing **I** back just as he pressed the other gun's barrel against my skull.

DAKKA

**I** fell onto my back feeling depleted as the injuries healed.

**WHY DO YOU PERSIST? DEATH EXISTS TO BRING RELIEF TO THOSE THAT SUFFER IN LIFE**

"I'd have to say the first reason would be because I'm the most horribly selfish human ever…."

He took time to check the ammo within the bolters.

"I don't give a damn whether you help those that are crying out for happiness. You are ignoring everyone that wants to continue living."

**I** righted myself, floating upwards as a blade formed in each of my hands as he held both bolters by their barrels, with the long barrel pointing outwards towards **I**. He intended to use them like a pair of blades.

"You think that because you can give them what they ask for, that makes it some sort of salvation. It isn't. Living is meant to be harsh and unforgiving."

**I** brought down my right hand's blade down in a powerful arc, however he parried with the barrel of his own right hand's bolter. He rammed the other bolter forward aiming to pierce me with it, but **I** blocked the barrel with the flat side of my blade pushing back and sent him sliding backwards across the star cluster. He rammed one bolter's tip into the galaxy to drag himself to the stop while he blocked both of my blades that **I** had brought down in one powerful swing of both with his other hand's bolter however the weapon shattered under the force and he barely managed to avoid the strike.

"If you live with other people, they will hurt you. That is inevitable. But, there are people who still want to live despite this…."

**SO FOR THE SAKE OF LIVING IN A WORLD WHERE OTHERS HURT EACH OTHER YOU WILL FIGHT ME?**

He now held his remaining bolter by it's handle properly and was barely managing to parry my blows with it. He pulled the trigger as **I** aimed to slice it in two, only for that sword's blade to go flying off in the opposite direction.

"No. I don't care what sort of world I live in…., but….those people that want to live on in that sort of world are the people I care about."

We both reared our weapons back, smashed them into each other.

Both shattered.

**FOR THESE FEW YOU WILL CHALLENGE EVEN GODS?**

"Wrong. For these few I will…Whoop Your Almighty Ass."

He bashed his skull into mine with as much force he could muster, sending **I** stumbling backwards.

"I won't let anything deny me what I want, and what I want is what they want."

**I** flapped my wings and shot towards him, grabbing him by his neck before shoving him into the galaxy below to drag him against it. **I** flew straight up next squeezing the life from him. If **I** held him this close, even he could not bring himself back to life.

**I** noticed the shimmer of something in the shape of a cylinder.

It was rounds from one of his bolters, the reason why he had expected it before. He clenched them in his hand as they shined. **I** released my grip on his neck, but it was too late.

"CLENCH THOSE TEETH!"

His fist exploded the moment it hit my face, creating a spiraling pillar of energy. Both of us had fallen to the star cluster below, but **I** righted myself at the last moment. **I** stood proudly over the trembling human. His entire right arm was missing, and his right side was shredded enough to allow **I** to see his ribs.

**I** however…

The left side of my face and torso were missing.

He seems to relax a bit upon seeing my injuries, however my remaining feathers take on a sickly yellow color as my body is filled with power. The injury heals in a matter of seconds and **I** have him pinned against the ground with a single hand, the human squirming trying to get free.

A moment later, his squirming stop and he seems unusually calm. He looked almost as if he had realized something. The relaxed attitude the human had throughout the fight had completely vanished.

He stood and his right arm grew back.

"So, it seems that this isn't a fair fight anymore…I don't have to hold back any more."

The tone to his voice had such an affect that it reminded **I** of **His** voice.

Thousands….

No….

Millions of cards fluttered up around him.

He raised a finger to pointer to the heavens, a card fluttering above it.

Fool.

"The feelings of my friends…the feelings of those I haven't ever even met…the feelings of everyone who has stood against me…even my own…"

The card spun the Fool Card turning blank.

"Alright, I'll do 'that'."

**THAT?**

A wicked grin appeared on the human's face.

"Isn't it obvious?"

**"GATTAI!"**

He roared the final word, countless lights connecting every card around him.

They spun taking a shape vaguely reminiscent of a drill, with that blank card at the very tip.

**"THOU ART I**

**I ART THOU**

**I ROAR **

**WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?**

**I ANSWER-"**

The card's stopped spinning, each fading as they became a part of the card at the very tip.

**"I AM THE UNIVERSE!"**

A blinding light surrounded the human who raised his hand around the card, crushing it in his palm.

And so, we are left in darkness.

Until the light floods out from between his knuckles.

**WHAT MAN COMMANDS THE POWER OF THE UNIVERSE?**

"You don't know about me? I made friends with the devil just to set him on fire."

**WHAT**

"Doesn't matter, gave me time to make this."

The heavens behind him had wrapped around his back as if supporting him as he held out his right hand a weapon forming.

It was a bolter.

No, not a bolter…something…more.

It was as long as galaxy on it's own yet he held it with a single hand. It had not one, but three revolver-styled chambers each beginning to spin at speeds that the galaxies around it began to spiral around them. Each stopped with a sudden CLUNK.

"You know, this gun is a lot like life…it's an amazing thing, but…"

He pulled back the hammer.

"It can have one hell of a recoil."

**DAKKA**

All the heavens behind him trying to support him…

All the heavens in front of him that he was trying to destroy…

Every bit of it had been obliterated except that tiny bit he stood on.

In an instant, it reformed.

The human's gaze flicked to the gods that had returned his gaze locking onto **HIM.**

"You shouldn't have helped him."

The gun in his hand faded to nothing and he raised his hand in the shape of the gun towards **HIM.**

"I said I wouldn't take well to others intervening."

The sound of a hammer being pulled back followed, countless more of his guns forming all around him.

"Bang."

**DAKKA**

**

* * *

**

**HOLY SH- **

**THAT JUST HAPPENED.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

So, here we are again! Quicker then I would thought I would be, but listening to the Gurren Lagann soundtrack does have a habit of making someone want to tear off their shirt and start yelling at the top of their lungs. I didn't do that, instead I focused pure manly spirit into this next chapter.

If last time was 'Tengen Toppa' Epic, then what is this? 'Chou Tengen Toppa'?

Hell no.

It's my job to top even that!

* * *

Fists collided.

A wave of explosion erupted from where their fists met; obliterating everything around them. Of course, neither was going to give the other an inch. That human's other hand shot out ripping through **HIS** neck. **HE** did not falter though; the flesh knitting back together in moments while he rammed his fist through the human's stomach. That man ripped himself away with the flesh healing as well as **HIS **body had.

Their battle had already left everything around them in shreds. Reality was buckling underneath the weight of their powers clashing. The other gods had been felled in that first strike. **HE **had taken physical form to crush the human, so this fight was as good as over. At least, it should have been.

"That's a nice punch you have there…" The human spat out a chunk of blood, raising his hand before motioning for **HIM** to 'bring it'. "Hit me again, like before."

The two charged.

They reared their fists back.

CRACK! **HE** struck first his fist crashing into the torso of the human, but it shattered like glass. The human pushed forward his fist crashing into the head of **HIM** taking it clean off.

Of course, it took **HIM** only a moment to heal.

**DO YOU THINK I WILL FALL AS EASILY AS THE OTHERS? I AM THE CREATOR**

**THE VERY THING THAT MADE THE 'UNIVERSE' THAT YOUR POWER IS NOW EQUAL TO**

A moment later, **HE** split in half. The human stood there holding a blade looking almost a bit amused at his handiwork.

"Sorry, I've never been too good at banter."

The two halves each took the form of a separate **HIM**; both had an expression mirroring the other. Irritation.

"Oh lord, now there are two and I've only got one sword. I guess I have to work with what I have."

**HE** had no patience for such impudence. The first charged with a bolter forming in hand thrusting it towards the human who barely avoided being impaled by back-stepping. The first pulled the trigger, the massive round flying ahead.

"No good!" The human raised his hand, a strange swirling light absorbing the shot. Wormhole. The first looked around readying himself from wherever the round might come from. Until of course, he felt the strange sensation in the back of his head. A moment later the first fell to the ground and vanished, returning to the missing second.

Speaking of him…

**DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WITH SOVEREIGN OVER THIS UNIVERSE?**

The human spun around, barely able to use the flat edge of his blade to block the oncoming punch from **HIM**.

A pair of galaxies flew towards **HIM**, both being caught in HIS hands before being smashed together.

The light…!!

"Even I know, I'll be killed if I take a direct hit…" The human tossed aside his blade, clapping his hands together creating a force to oppose it. The strange beam flung towards him was welcomed with open arms and a swirling black tornado. A black-hole! Of course the black hole began to spin uncontrollably, the human's arms being torn apart.

**YOU CAN'T TAKE IT**

**EXPERIENCE TRUE DESPAIR**

**YOUR KIND SHALL VANISH FROM MY UNIVERSE**

The human fell to one knee; hands still desperately trying to keep the power that birthed the universe from obliterating him. Countless voices began to cry for him to stand back up. Each one sounded most furious then that last. As if the very thought that this human could lose was some bad joke.

**They were right.**

The black-hole vanished yet the human was not blown away.

He tore right through it while rearing his right arm back. It made contact and sent **HIM** flying backwards crashing into the boundary separating the universe from nothingness.

"You are right, this is Your Universe…My Universe is…" He beat his fist against his chest. "Right Here Where It Needs To Be!" The human raised his clenched fist to the heavens opening it slowly. Light flooded out from between his fingers in every possible color, the card within spinning wildly.

"This is MY universe!"

The card began to change form, his hand grabbing it and throwing it around his shoulders with an almost exaggerated flourish. The universe had been fastened into the shape of a cloak that flapped wildly behind as if it had a life of its own. He flew at the creator with his right arm twisting into the form of a drill. **HIS **fist was met with the tip of the spinning drill and only a moment later the human had blown straight through his right side.

The human twisted around his left leg rising as the creator turned crashing into him and throwing him all the way to the other side of the universe. "FINISHING MOVE!"

**HE** would see only a shining blur flying towards him.

Several pairs of sunglasses soon held his body to the wall that separated everything from nothing.

"GIGGGGAAAAAAA!"

**HE **could see the massive drill even from where **HE** was.

"DRRRRRRRRILLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

The drill was thrust towards him, beginning to spin at such speeds that the space around it was tearing. The human's form turned to a flickering blue flame.

"**BREEAAAAKKKAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

The drill rocketed ahead crashing into the creator, grinding against the wall for a few moments before it began to crack. A moment later it shattered with the human plowing straight through **HIM**. Glorious light erupted in all directions.

It faded leaving only the faintly glowing form of the human, the creator nowhere to be seen.

The blue figure turned to a ball of light flying back into existence landing on one of the few remaining galaxies. From the light came the human, on his knees breathing heavily.

The human had won….

At least, he so believed until a giant hand gripped his body lifting him like one might a doll. The whole universe had taken the shape of the creator.

**KILL MY IMMORTAL FORM**

**DESTROY MY ETERNAL SPIRIT**

**EVERYTHING**

**IT IS ALL A PART OF ME AND AS LONG AS IT DOES, SO WILL I**

The creator crushed the human in his hand dropping the beaten body to the ground.

It healed, slowly.

**YOU WERE A FOOL TO BELIEVE YOU HAD A CHANCE**

**HE **brought **HIS **foot down on top of the human - the weight of eternity pressing him against the 'floor' of nothingness below. It was only a moment later that **HIS **leg was blown off from the knee down.

**WHAT**

"Jeez, getting into a mess like this…"

Far below was a human helping the one that had caused all this trouble up. "You couldn't be any more trouble could you?" A faint light came from this newcomer, the human's body being restored. "Why…why are you here?"

"We are here to help."

"…We…?"

"All of us." The newcomer said.

The creator lunged only to be blown back by a flash of light.

Hundreds…

Thousands…

…Millions…

…Billions.

The humans were here to claim their freedom from this cruel creator.

"..He did it…" That formerly lone human couldn't help, but laugh at the absurdity. "Of course he did it…This is one of his 'miracles'." He sucked in a breath before pointing towards the creator of everything. "LISTEN UP!"

**"****THE BASTARD WHO GAVE US THE FUTURE YEARS AGO HAS SAVED US ONCE AGAIN!"**

He pointed to the heavens, light filling nothingness turning everything white.

**"****NOW JUST ONCE WE CAN CAST ASIDE OUR DIFFERENCES AND SHOW THE POTENTIAL OF MANKIND BECAUSE OF HIM!"**

The countless humans each summoned a card.

**"LET'S NOT DISAPPOINT!!!"**

Each card began to release the same light that human's had.

**"WE ALL HOLD THE POTENTIAL TO HAVE THE UNIVERSE.**

**BUT ONLY TOGETHER CAN WE HOPE TO SURPASS THIS UNIVERSE AND CLAIM OUR FUTURE!**

**SO ONCE MORE I WILL SAY IT!"**

He threw his hand upwards his own card descending downwards, the source of the immense light.

**"LET'S DO 'THAT'!"**

He sucked in a breath and with every ounce of his being roared the next word.

**"GATTAI!"**

Energy began to whip around the massive crowd of humans creating a massive spiraling pillar that even dwarfed the creator. It spiraled towards the top of nothingness pushing right through it.

So great, that even nothingness couldn't hold it.

The creator looked around trying to find where the humans had gone before **HE **felt the ground beneath him shake**. **

**HE **was in the palm of something's hand…slowly, **HE **looked up. **HE **was so small in comparison to this ridiculously sized thing that **HE **couldn't even see the _face_.

**"****THIS IS OUR POTENTIAL GIVEN FORM… MUSEIGEN TENGEN TOPPA…MINATOS HUMANITAS." **

* * *

Museigen means 'Limitless'. Oh crap, I forgot to put a warning at the beginning of the story.

Someone's going to be busy cleaning up all these blown minds.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not going to try to keep you here.

Go on and read. Here's your helmet.

* * *

**DO NOT BE FOOLS. **

**HE** swelled up to match the size of the human's power and was not staring it down.

**EACH TIME YOU PUSH PAST ME, YOU ONLY GIVE ME A CHANCE TO REACH A NEW LEVEL OF POWER**

The humans had not lost their will and were only more determined to extinguish him. Their new power thrust its arm towards **HIM** as it took the shape of a drill. It clashed with **HIS** drill and both pushed forward with all of their might.

_**"****IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MUCH STRONGER YOU BECOME. TEN TIMES, A HUNDRED TIMES, A THOUSAND TIMES! EACH TIME YOU LEAP AHEAD HUMANITY WILL FOLLOW AND EVERY STEP WILL BE FULL OF HARDSHIPS!"**_

The space around the tips of their drill began to spill before it was torn to shreds and the tip of their drills slipped past each others'. Both pulled their arms back as both arms turned to drills and they collided for a second time.

_**"****BUT THAT'S HOW LIFE IS! EVERYTHING THAT IS WORTH ANYTHING WILL BE A STRUGGLE! DON'T ASSUME THAT PAIN WILL STOP US! JUST BECAUSE WE ARE AFRAID OF IT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T BARE IT!"**_

A burst of energy pushed both back.

_**"****HOW ABOUT THIS?! HISSATSU!"**_

The Museigen Tengen Toppa tossed off the cloak that had been flapping behind it.

_"**MUSEIGEN TENGEN TOPPA…."**_

Its entire body began to erupt with light as green energy burst out of all of its joints.

_**"GIGAAAAAAA….**_

_**DRRRRRIIIILLLLLLLLL….."**_

A drill burst out of every part of the energy being's body.

_**"****BREAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"**_

The drills shot out into every direction and there were thousands too many for **HIM** to stop. They ripped through everything before them and finally a massive one shot out of the torso of the being, pushing **HIM** back. The countless drills turned and were sent at **HIM** all at once. They each dug in deeper and deeper to the giant's core, only for drills to burst out of the holes they had dug, stopping them. Every drill was being countered by another.

CRACK!

The large being began to crumble to pieces with each drill **HE** wielded, merging into one massive one aiming to rip through humanity's power.

CLANG!

Something stopped it from pushing forward.

"Remember this…!"

An impossibly small speck in comparison to his might was that very human who had started all this, holding the tip of the drill with only his bare hands.

**IMPOSSIBLE**

"I'm the most horribly selfish son of a bitch in the entire world….! I'll toss aside anyone to achieve what I aim for. It doesn't matter if it's a loved one or even god. The things right now that I care about….is…!"

_**"EVERYONE!"**_

The drill's revolutions stopped as the human's grip grew tighter.

"The feelings of yesterday….the infinite potential of tomorrow…both weave together and create a spiral! With these I'll dig a hole to happiness!"

His universe that he wore on his back dispersed into energy and wrapped around the hand.

_**"THAT'S TENGEN TOPPA."**_

_**"THAT'S MINATOS HUMANITAS."**_

_**"MINE IS THE DRILL THAT CREATES THE HEAVENS!"**_

HIS drill exploded while the human's arm turned to a massive drill. He took off ahead plowing straight through HIS chest and going deeper. Spikes flew from HIS core tearing the drill apart until it fell to pieces, yet the human did not stop; only rearing his fist back.

The human roared and swung his fist.

He plowed straight through the wall and crashed into **HIM**, both rolling across the ground. **HE **righted himself just as the human did. They lunged at one another and **HE **threw his fist out. The human slipped past it then threw his elbow into **HIS **face. **HIS **arm split into several spikes that flew ahead piercing the human's torso. The human's response was to ram his knee into HIS torso and grind the tip of it in until a loud snap came from **HIS **chest.

The two backed away a minute later.

Both were clearly exhausted.

He reached up and wiped his chin giving a small smile. "Your punch....Its got some feeling behind it now. Starting to get desperate…?"

**HUMANITY IS NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF ITSELF....**

"Damn, still going on about that…?"

Spreading his stance, the human raised a finger to the heavens giving a dull stare to **HIM**.

"I won't lose…I'll believe in the me that believes in us, the humans and the future…"

The world turned blank.

He shut his heavy eyes and opened them seeing only vast nothing. All except for one person; a guy about his age. He was wearing what looked like a school uniform and had blue hair. He was holding his hand out as if he wanted to shake his. The human took his and shook it allowing himself a brief moment of relaxation.

There wasn't anything that needed to be said.

He opened his eyes once more, faced with **HIM **again. He opened his hand seeing a familiar card. His eyes took on a faint blue light.

"Per….so….na."

He crushed the card in his fist and lunged at **HIM**.

HE did the same.

_**"THIS!! IS!! MY!! SOUL!!!"**_

A flash of light.

The human stood with his back to HIM….a massive hole in **HIS **chest.

**VERY WELL...HUMANITY HAS EARNED ITS FREEDOM…**

**IF YOUR RESOLVE FALTERS FOR EVEN A MOMENT, I WILL RETURN…**

"...and we'll be ready if you do."

An explosion ripped through everything, nothing, and that which fell beyond even that.

He could hear all of their cheers.

"I did it…"

In his hand a card formed.

The mask for which humanity would wear when faced with hardships.

It was…

* * *

The heavens have been pierced. It seems almost sad to wrap this up so quick though. Almost feel like I should write an epilogue.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
